Shintenshin no Jutsu
by ga-mei
Summary: Did Ino just consider this, as a friendly conversation…with Gaara of the Desert? She was deeply confused...GaaraIno, KankuTen, ShikaTem \COMPLETE/ \SEQUEL TO COME OUT SOON!/
1. Shintenshin no Jutsu

Chibi: I've been dying with idea in my head…what would've happened if Sakura couldn't force Ino's spirit out of her mind in the Chuunin exams? Note to you people, I am NOT a fan of Sakura, and I ABSOLUTELY HATE SasuXSaku. This oneshot will be mostly told from Ino's side. By the way, this won't be exact from the story because I don't have it in front of me at the moment and feel like improvising.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**INO POV**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I started making fake signs to perform my bloodline trait, _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, and I could tell my brilliantly thought out plan was going to work. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" I cried, knowing nothing would happen since I had not made any actual signs to perform it. I forced my body to slump over, and my fingers touched the strands of the long blonde locks I had cut off, and I began to send chakra through. Then I could hear Sakura speak.

"Nice try..Ino!" you could tell that she was clearly proud that she had leaped out of the way. It actually insulted me that she thought I was so stupid enough to use it when she was perfectly capable of escaping.

"Oh really Sakura?" I lifted my head, and my eyes met hers. I saw her ugly green eyes widen with shock. Yeah, I have that effect on people. "It actually hurts that you actually think I would do something so stupid." I looked up at where Shika, Chouji, and Asuma sensei were. "That goes for you boys too!" I sent the homemade chakra rope up Sakura's leg, trapping her in place. Then I actually began to perform the signs for Shintenshin no Jutsu. "I think the chances of my hitting my mark are 100, don't you?" I smirked back to my boys and then to Sakura. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" and I sent my spirit at Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SHIKA POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at Ino's body in absolute and utter shock. I always knew she was quick on her feet, but using her hair as a medium to capture Sakura? Absolutely brilliant. She even had me going there, with her anger, and hand gestures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**GAARA POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at the body of Yamanaka, Ino. She had just pulled a slick one. I blame the pink haired girl though. She had started everything, she dished out more than she could take…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**INO POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I entered Sakura's body, I shivered, making her shiver as well. Ugh…damn, now I feel bloated. That the one thing I hate, feeling lightheaded and bloated. You see, it I want dango, I'll have dango, if I want ramen, I'll have ramen. However, if I _don't_ want dango, then I won't have dango, if I _don't _want ramen, I won't have ramen. "You lose Sakura." I whispered under my breath. I also work out; something this chic obviously doesn't do enough of. I raised my hand. "I, Haruno, Sakura, wish to withdraw from the match." I could hear Naruto screaming from the stands, and felt Sakura fidget. The proctor asked if I was sure. "Uh..yeah…I'm sure." I gave him 'the look'.

I watched as the proctor shrugged. "Due to a forfeit, Yamanaka, Ino is the winner of this match."

I made a hand sign. "Kai!" and I were sent back to my own body. I stood up, and watched Sakura death glare me. That wasn't going to work. Sure, I had to sacrifice my hair, but it was worth it in the end. I watched Sakura go up the stairs to meet the unfriendly gestures of Rock Lee and Naruto.

"Sakura! How could you withdraw! We came so far and then you just GAVE UP?!" Naruto was practically screaming. "You were WINNING!"

I had to shrug at that as I returned to Shikamaru, Asuma sensei, and Chouji. She had been winning slightly.

"Sakura san! How very _un_-youthful of you! My youthful cherry blossom gave up!" Lee was freaking out as well.

I got a slap on the back from Asuma sensei as a way to say 'Good job Ino, I'm proud of you.' A hug from Chouji, and a 'hn.' From Shikamaru. A cute redhead a few feet down also gave me a small smirk. Yeah, hard work pays off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I wrote this due to the fact that Sakura is the heroine in the Naruto series. She gets the good plotline in the series and the other kunoichi crumble beneath her 'superior strength.' I hoped you liked this.


	2. Not enough stamina

Chibi: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews! I guess I'll turn this into a story, and violaqu33n, Coco-Minu, and Esoteric Memories all had good points in their reviews. Violaqu33n I will turn this into a story for you. Coco-Minu thanks for your constructive criticism, I normally don't write in POV's but I do know how annoying it gets when you flip flop between characters. I'll try to not make any POV's unless absolutely necessary. Esoteric Memories I didn't exactly proofread…my mistake…and that's one of my bad habits that I'm trying to break. I'm sorry it was rushed, and I'll try to space it out more now that I'm making it into an actual story. Thank you so much for your reviews! By the way, because of the outcome of the Ino vs Saku match, the plotline will probably be WAY more different, like the Sand and the Sound may not even end up attacking because I have very little knowledge on that part of the series so I will probably muck it up. Also, the match-ups for this round may not be accurate seeing as I have to figure out how to pair Ino up with someone. I might just make up a character though…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Dattebayo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second round of matches….

Ino watched with amazement as her teammate Shikamaru faced Sunakagure's Temari. The two had been going at it for ten minutes now. Temari's skill had slightly impressed the blonde, she hadn't seen many people surpass Shikamaru in both skill and power, and her new goal was to become a stronger kunoichi. She knew for a fact if she had to go up against the blonde, she would probably just end up withdrawing anyways, she had seen what had happened to Tenten, the innocent girl who loved to play with pointy objects. _Come on Shikamaru…_ she cheered in her head, trying not to raise attention to herself.

As she watched, a grin spread to her face as she saw Shikamaru take the advantage. But then…_No…is he lifting his hand…yes…wait…he's not performing any jutsus…oh kami…he wouldn't…_ but he did.

"I Nara, Shikamaru, would like to withdraw from the match." Ino's jaw dropped, the Suna girl's jaw dropped, practically everyone around her, except an emo looking red head boy, dropped their jaws in shock. Ino could see his opponent stuttering in shock. Ino shook her head. _This is Shikamaru we're talking about…he must have some logical reason for doing that._ She felt Shikamaru's presence next to her.

"I bet you're wondering why…"he mumbled, hands in pocket, lazy expression plastered to his face.

"Of course I am." Ino replied somewhat calmly, turning to him.

"Troublesome…"Shika groaned. "She would've won anyways…how troublesome…I had already had 200 different plans up my sleeve too."

This didn't shock Ino. Shika was a genius. "Well…if you think you did the right thing…." She was unbelievably calm at the moment.

"I told you she would've won already Ino. Kami…troublesome girls…" He moved on to speak to Choji and Naruto.

Ino looked up in time to see her name on the screen…

YAMANAKA INO

VS

SAYO MIKINARI

Ino leaped down to the battlegrounds, and looked around to see who she was up against. She immediately recognized the teal haired girl as the one whose comrades had pulled out before the preliminary matches begun.

"You're going down flower girl." Mikinari growled, crossing her tanned arms across her chest. Her green eyes showed no sign of mercy, but then and again, why should they.

Ino met the glare with her own, and waited for the signal to start.

"You may begin…"

Ino stood still; she was convinced to not lose this. That would mean being made a fool in front of everyone. She waited for Mikinari to make the first move.

Mikinari stood still as well. "I'm not going to make the first move, I hope you know that." She gave an ear splitting laugh, throwing her head back in the process and gave an evil smirk.

Ino pulled out a kunai, preparing to attack.

"Only a kunai?" Mikinari looked offended. "I only get to be attacked with a single kunai. Wow, you're gonna need to do A LOT better if you even want to think about having the chance of lasting for a minute."

Ino bit her bottom lip gently. She could tell this was going to be a long match. The girl was criticizing her every move. "Art of the Shadow Dopplegangers!" Ino doppelgangers surrounded Mikinari.

"Is that the best you've got?" Mikinaru set her hands on her hips. To everyone's surprise, a doppelganger, or so they thought, came behind her, and kicked her in the back, faceplanting her into the ground.

"You know." Ino began. "If you thought I'm one of those dumb blonde's, you're strongly mistaken." After that, she completely blocked all noises, she figured that was Mikinari's special ability, intimidation. Ino knew the move she had to finish it off with, but didn't know if she had the chakra, stamina, and ability overall to perform it.

Mikinari charged at Ino and she took her chance. Ino crouched down and kicked her leg up at Mikinari's chin, sending the girl flying up in the air.

Temari scoffed at the girl. "This move has already been performed twice." She grumbled to her brother.

"Not by a girl." Gaara replied coldly.

Ino leaped up after the girl, behind her, and poked her in the back. She swung around and kicked her in the abs. "How do you fight with no abs?" she asked smirking, and the two began to descend from the air, only 6 feet from the ground

Shika almost covered his eyes. "Ino you know you don't have the stamina or ability to do this." He prayed she'd come out alive.

"Shishirendan! Barrage of Lions!" Ino cried, twirling around to force Mikinari into the ground with a kick. She flew back, landing on the ground and panting heavily. "And now is where I pay for it." She found it difficult to stand up, her legs wobbling beneath her. She heard coughing, but due to her suddenly high level of fatigue, she couldn't tell if it was her or not.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it, Ino had actually performed it.

"Sayo Mikinari is unable to fight, the winner of the match is Yamanaka, Ino."

"Yay." Ino swayed a little before she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I might make one or two more chapters for this story since it was originally a one shot. I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Congrats Shikamaru!

Chibi: Okay, I had to start the third chapter

Chibi: Okay, I had to start the third chapter. By the way to all you readers, I most definitely know that the move Ino used previously was most un-Ino. That is because it was Rock Lee's move. It was the same one that Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto used in the exams. Since Ino is such a Sasuke fan girl right now in the story, I thought it would be somewhat interesting to have her try and use it as a sign of her devotion to him and everything Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino woke up in a hospital bed, she could tell because unlike most rooms that have the home-y feeling, this one had a sterile, serious feeling. All her clothing but her bandages, covering her torso and legs, had been removed. She sat up in the bed and saw Shikamaru and Chouji watching her.

"Ino you're awake!" Chouji exclaimed, stuffing a donut into his mouth. "Would you like a donut?"

Ino smiled. "Not now Chouji." She felt dizzy. "Damn, why am I so dizzy?" she wondered aloud.

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino you troublesome woman, you knew you didn't have the stamina OR the ability to perform it." He huffed.

"And yet I did." Ino beamed.

"Almost killing you in the process." Shikamaru argued.

"Why did you decide to use that move Ino?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Sasuke used it." Ino gushed. "Lee used it, heck, even Naruto could perform it! Sakura didn't, so I decided to copy Sasuke…but…I regret it…"Ino winced as she found that her entire body was throbbing with pain.

"That wasn't smart Ino." Chouji frowned.

"Anyways, we're here to tell you that after you were knocked out, Suna and Sound attacked…the Third is dead Ino." Shikamaru grumbled, obviously not pleased at this.

Ino's eyes widened. "Shika that's-" she noticed something different about him. "What are you wearing?" a sly grin swept onto the blonde's face as she noticed the shinobi vest he was sporting.

"Oh….troublesome…" Shikamaru looked down embarrassed.

"You're a _chuunin_?! Oh Shikamaru! You didn't tell me that?! I didn't _notice_ that?!" Ino was over exerting herself. She pulled Shikamaru into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Shika!"

"Troublesome…"Shikamaru replied, not really wanting to be hugged. "The funeral for him is taking place in two days."

"I'm definitely going! Hey, did _I_ make chuunin?" she asked excitedly, still worked up from Shikamaru making chuunin.

"Not sure…" Shika blinked.

Ino blinked as well, and pulled the covers off of her. "Chouji grab my clothes." She pointed to the small plum pieces of cloth she called her clothes.

Chouji grabbed the garments obediently, and Ino put them on quickly, and then grabbed her forehead protector off of the stand nest to her. She tied it around her waist quickly.

"Ino, you troublesome woman, what are you doing?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask.

"We're going out to eat. You, me, and Chouji, on me." She grabbed for the crutches near her bedside but Shikamaru snatched them away before she got them.

"You're not in the right condition to be going anywhere." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Come on. To celebrate!" Ino reached farther, but Shikamaru simply held them farther out of her reach. "Shikamaru!"

Shika sighed, debating in his mind. He knew if he _didn't_ let Ino have the crutches, she'd whine until he did. But if he _did_ let Ino have the crutches, she'd whine in pain…either way there would be whining…he reluctantly handed over the crutches.

"Thank you." Ino got off the bed and then steadied herself on the crutches, and began heading towards the door. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji found themselves in front of an American restaurant. She knew Shikamaru had a soft spot for hamburgers, and knew Chouji went wild around ribs. She herself was a fan of the hot dog, and seeing as the entrée's were reasonably priced, came to a conclusion that this was the most suitable spot to dine.

The trio stood in line before reaching a counter where they each placed their orders along with an appetizer of nachos and a side order of a large basket of French fries. They each grabbed a cup and headed over to the refreshments where Shikamaru chose Sierra Mist, Ino chose Raspberry Iced Tea, and Chouji chose Coke. The trio found a suitable spot to sit, close enough to watch the cute waiter for Ino, and close enough to the video games for the two boys. It only took a few moments of sitting before both Shikamaru and Chouji were squirming with impatience, in hearing distance of the little video game tunes.

"Oh go ahead." Ino smirked, and the two boys were out of their seats, quickly heading to the video games. Out of the corner of her eye, Ino could see the Sand Siblings eating a few tables down, and she felt the stare of the redhead boy drill into her. She easily shook it off, after all, she had been getting stares ever since she'd hit puberty and assumed that the Sand Siblings were allowed in Konoha because after the fight that had broken out resolved, they had become allies. She noticed the dobe enter the restaurant and place an order, then get himself a cup full of Pepsi, though he probably would've been better off with diet, and then look around for a place to sit. Ino was bored, and Naruto got along with all three of them, or at lease Shikamaru and Chouji, so she waved to him. "Oi! Naruto! Over here!"

Naruto heard the blonde call him over and was grateful that there was four chairs at the table and only three beverage cups on the table. He made his way over and sat himself down in a chair. "Hey Ino! Nice match! Though you were knocked out for a few days." He looked at the two empty chairs. "Shikamaru and Chouji here?" he asked curiously.

"Yep. We came here to celebrate Shikamaru making chuunin." Ino smiled.

"Hey Ino." Naruto spoke in a hushed tone. "The creepy dude, Gaara, he's staring at you." He discreetly pointed in Gaara's direction.

_Gaara! So that's his name!_ Ino made a mental note and nodded. "I know." She replied softly as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry, this is kind of a filler, but I had to give you something. If you like this story and some of my others please go to my profile and vote for the next story (there are summaries in my profile) that you think I should release! You can vote for two, and I'll try to get another chapter of this up soon! Ja ne!


	4. Flowers

Chibi: First things first! My poll is pretty much narrowed down to 3 Teenage Witches, and 2 Minute Date, so if you haven't voted already, be sure to do so! It's the first to get to 5! And they're both on 4...ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews: Zianna, fierymaiden, Skye-Sama, and last but not least Hektols. For some reason, the restaurant that our favorite ninja's are in, reminds me of Fudruckers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry.

* * *

Ino had Naruto round up Chouji and Shikamaru once the nachos arrived, and the four made some small talk while waiting for the main entree's to arrive.

"So, why'd you guys want to come here?" Naruto asked curiously, freely dipping into their nachos an eating some.

Chouji eyed Naruto uncomfortably as the blonde dobe munched up the nachos.

"We came to celebrate Shikamaru raising to Chuunin." Ino explained, taking a nacho herself, one covered with cheese, guacamole, and some meat.

"Sweet! You're one lucky guy Shikamaru! I wonder what you're going to do for Ino!" Naruto beamed, taking another nacho.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, eying Naruto, then her team mates suspiciously.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ talking about? You made Chuunin!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically.

"What?" Ino's eyes widened in shock. She watched Shikamaru and Chouji's expressions before turning back to Naruto. "You're lying."

"You know...in most cases, yes, that would be true...but in this case, I actually _am_ telling the truth." The thing that scared Ino the most about what Naruto just said was the fact that it sounded sincere and honest.

"Did you know?!" Ino asked calmly and slowly at Shikamaru and Chouji.

Chouji eyed Shikamaru nervously. "He told me not to tell you..." Chouji mumbled.

"WHAAAAT?!" Ino screeched, flying off the table at Shikamaru, grabbing him by the vest and shaking him vigorously. "You _knew_ I made chuunin and LIED to me?" She recalled the moment in the hospital when Shikamaru had told her that he didn't know if she had made Chuunin or not.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru was wishing that Naruto wasn't with them at the moment.

"Don't you dare 'troublesome' me!" Ino snapped, letting him go and gracefully returning to her seat, refusing to look at any of the 3 boys.

"I...uh...have to...wash my cow." Naruto made up the lamest excuse in the book. He rose, and quickly, ran the hell out of the restaurant.

Ino turned to the boys, and Shikamaru and Chouji both expected a large scene to unfold, but it didn't.

"I don't get it..."Ino sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? It's not that big of a deal to keep away from me...I would've found out sooner or later and then come after you anyways..."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome..."he muttered under his breath.

"Ino, we...didn't trust you." Chouji explained.

Ino gave an irritated look to the Chuunin and Genin. "You didn't trust me?"

"You barely passed the exams alive. What if you're out on your own and we're not there to protect you?" Chouji brought up a good point.

Ino stood defeated at Chouji's point. "I..."she looked down, embarrassed that she had caused such a scene previously. She looked away from her friends, to meet the redhead's stare. _Oh, god. Was he watching my little scene?!_ She felt a pang of humiliation stab her.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged worried glances as Ino stood.

"I...I'll see you two around..."Ino left the restaurant, leaving Shikamaru and Chouji confused by her sudden change in emotions.

* * *

Ino burst into the Yamanaka flower shop, setting her bag down, and running into the back room so she could perform ikebana. She pulled out a variety of random flowers, not caring if they complimented or not, and grabbed a slim, blue, glass vase. She stuck in the flowers and then, shocked by her force, began to delicately maneuver them.

Taking a step back, Ino examined the assortment of tulips, daisies, and sakura's that she had grouped and scowled at herself, pulling them out of the vase and setting them in a box with flowers of their own type.

Sifting through the box, Ino discovered some magenta peonies, and white orchids. She felt that these were a good match, and sifted through a different box and pulled out a few sticks of bamboo. Replacing the blue vase with a slender wood-like one, she began to arrange the flowers in an attractive manner once more.

By the time she was satisfied, it had already been an hour. She took the vase out into the front, and set it down in the center of the shop, and returned to the back room. Ino pulled out red and white roses, along with an orange vase, and began to arrange them as well. She had barely begun when she heard someone enter the shop. "Coming!" she cried, though she assumed that it was Shikamaru or Chouji. She gave a sigh at her work so far, knowing she could achieve better with the vase later. She walked out to the front to see none other than the red head, Gaara.

Shocked and completely surprised at his presence she snapped out of her feelings and into her work mode. "Hi!" she greeted. "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop! What can I get you today?" she asked smiling.

Gaara glanced around. "Um..."he didn't quite seem to know what to do.

Ino blinked. "Are you uh...looking to buy flowers for a special person? Anniversary? Birthday?" she listed out possibilities.

"Oh..."Gaara thought quickly, and Temari came to mind. "My sister..." he decided.

"Okay then!" Ino brightened up. "What might the occasion be?" she asked curiously.

"She made Chuunin." Gaara mumbled.

"Oh! Okay I know _just_ what you should give her!" Ino beamed and made her way over to an assortment of lilies and grabbed a Casablanca Lily. Then she made her way over to a group of Statice and grabbed a few as well. "You see, the Casablanca Lily symbolizes celebration, and the Statice here symbolizes success, what do you think?" She asked for his opinion first.

Gaara gave an approving nod, amazed at her knowledge on flowers.

Ino then arranged them prettily before wrapping the bouquet in shiny, plastic-y paper. She typed in a few numbers back in the cash register. "Your total comes to 8.50." She told him, the prices in the Yamanaka flower shop having gone down.

"Hn..." Gaara pulled out a 10, and handed it to Ino, who quickly handed him 1.50 in return.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Ino gave him a smile and watched the redhead pick up the bouquet and leave.

* * *

Gaara walked into the large hotel Suite he shared with Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara! Where have you been you little as-I mean...we couldn't find you after dinner." Kankuro tried his best to survive.

Gaara ignored his older brother and threw the flowers at his sister. "Congratulations on making Chuunin Temari.

Temari's jaw dropped, her little brother was rutheless, heartless, independant, and he _bought her flowers for making Chuunin_? The fifteen year old was clearly shocked. "Uh...thanks Gaara." she forced a smile and was surprised at the sentence she had managed to conjure up because she had sworn she was at a loss for words.

* * *

Chibi: Okay, this chapter was also more of a filler. The next chapter will focus more on Gaara and his Sand Siblings, and then...hopefully...I'll have some more ideas...reviews aren't required but highly appreciated!


	5. Lilacs and Orchids

Chibi: Guess what

Chibi: Guess what! The…insanely-crazy-idiodit-muse-stealing-freak chibirain94 is coming out with YET ANOTHER story. It is called Super Nova, and I'm so kind, so I will give you a sneak peak of it. I don't know how regular my updates will become, but I hope fairly regular, since there are only like 6 weeks of school left. This chapter will be told from Gaara's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Super Nova Sneak Peak (from chp 2, if you want to sneak peak chp 1, please see my NejiTen oneshot series, Sane):**

"_Who's the redhead?" I asked as vaguely as I possibly could._

_"Gaara Hatake. The blonde is his sister -- Hatake. She's going out with -- Nara, the one with the ponytail. Then there's Gaara's brother, -- Hatake. He's going out with -- Nara, -- sister, right there. Word on the street is they're adopted. His dad, Kakashi Hatake and his mom Rin Hatake are way too young to have had them. But the weird thing is…they all have creepy gold eyes." I absorbed all of -- yummy gossip. I had to learn more about this family…_

In the real story there won't be –'s, I only added them to conceal names, except for Gaara's, so that I wouldn't be giving TOO much away… Hope you like.

--

"Gaara, how much longer are we going to be staying here?" Kankuro whined. I blinked, unfazed by my brothers unbelievingly annoying tone.

"We're staying until things are cleared up between Suna and Konoha. We need their alliance more than they need ours, and if the Kazekage finds out that we put the alliance in potential danger, we won't be allowed back in Suna." Kankuro gaped at me. That was the most I'd said in a while. "I'll be back later." I left without another word, leaving Kankuro speechless.

Once outside the hotel, I walked along, feeling a cool breeze hit me from the east. Vivid flashbacks from the flower shop yesterday, filled my mind, and I found myself sitting down on a bench in the park, un-strapping my gourd and setting it next to me. I set it at one end of the bench, and then leaned up against the other side, bringing one leg up. I would hate to let the fangirls see that, they'd go crazy…not that I had many. Being a ruthless killer is kind of a turn-off.

Blonde hair pulled into a mini pony, sapphire blue eyes that sparkled when the light hit them…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I can't think this way. I only love myself. This was just hormones getting the better of me. Damn hormones. I let out a small sigh, narrowing my sea foam green eyes at the first passerby, as if warning them that they would be my potential next victim. I wouldn't kill them of course; Konoha and Suna's alliance was already in jeopardy.

I took a deep breath and thought of why I was becoming so frustrated at the moment. I knew it almost immediately. At the chuunin exams…the girl…I don't remember her name though…she had used some kind of jutsu, to defeat the pink haired girl, and then mimicked the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and green kid's move. I was surprised it didn't kill her doing it though. Maybe it was her stamina; beauty…her knowledge on flowers intrigued me. DAMMIT! I'm doing it again. I realized that I must be a pretty interesting sight for a person, getting all frustrated at random times.

Then I saw her, and my eyes widened. She was with her team mates. The one Temari had gone up against, and the one…the Akimichi. Neither she nor the Akimichi seemed pleased, but the shadow kid seemed content. Then I held back a smirk. I realized why she was not at peace. The shadow kid had pulled both of his team mates down, to lie on their backs on the grass and stare at clouds. I tried that once. It was kind of boring.

I stood up, frustrated yet again, and strapped my gourd to my back, heading away from the trio. I couldn't stand looking at her. It was too big of a temptation. She was just…different. The way she walked, the way she fought, the way she could seem so kind at times, even to a ruthless killer. That was it. Yesterday in the shop…she had been kind to me, she had smiled constantly, even told me to 'have a nice day', she didn't act afraid like everyone, and she had treated me _normally._ GODDAMMIT! I have to stop thinking this way; it is getting way out of hand. I actually groaned aloud, staring up at the sky, confusion mixed into my eyes. Being a teenager was so confusing! I couldn't like her. No, I _won't_ like her. Oh hell…where am I going? Dammit. I can already see the flower shop in view. I made myself stop for two reasons. One, she wasn't even there, what was the point of going if she wasn't there? Two, I CAN'T LIKE HER. It's against the Shinobi way.

I forced myself over to Ichiraku's, where I found Naruto sitting. Unfortunately for me, he made instant conversation.

"Hey-a Gaara!" I flinched at his cheesy rhyme. "How's it going?"

"Good." I blinked before ordering a small miso.

"That's good! What are you doing later?" Naruto asked.

"Visiting my mother's grave." I responded, bringing down the mood slightly. I couldn't believe he had bought that. I didn't even _live_ here, and my mother was buried _in Suna._ He obviously hadn't caught that one.

I received my ramen quickly and ate it at a rushed pace as well. I found myself eager to visit the flower shop. DAMMIT. I received the bill, and remembered I needed to save my money for flowers. This entire time, Naruto had been blabbering on about different ramen flavors.

"…And _that's_ the real reason they don't sell spam ramen." Naruto beamed at me. I blinked.

"Okay…bye." I got up and left, rather quickly, purposely leaving Naruto with my bill.

--

I walked along the path, stopping at the flower shop, seeing the little sign that read 'OPEN'. I glanced through the window, and saw the blonde sitting at the cash register. I took a deep breath and opened the door, a large jingling confirming my presence.

"Oh! Hello! You're back!" She cheerily spoke, getting down from her chair, and walking over to me. "What may I help you with today?" she asked curiously.

"Um…there's a girl." I spoke scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, how wonderful!" the girl cried, beaming, her eyes sparkling. I glanced away.

"She's…my first crush." I mumbled.

"Oh! Okay then!" She ran over to some lavender colored flowers.

"These are lilacs, they symbolize first love." The blonde smiled.

I glanced down.

"Tell me more about the girl, so I can create a better bouquet." She encouraged.

"She's beautiful." I grumbled, obviously uncomfortable. "She looks so…." I glanced at the blonde flower arranger, as if to make eye contact, and I did, but after secretly checking her out. "…delicate…"

"Okay! I know _just_ what to give you!" She ran over to an orchid, and centered it between all of the lilacs. "Do you like?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, pulling out my wallet. "Perfect."

"That will be 9.25." She tapped the numbers into the cash register. "I'm Ino by the way, Ino Yamanaka." I was relieved that I didn't have to ask for her name.

"I'm Gaara." I responded, laying down the 10 dollar bill.

Ino laughed, making me look down out of embarrassment. "I know." She smiled and handed me back seventy five cents, all of which, I put into the tip's jar. "Thanks for the tip, and I can guarantee the girl will love the flowers…not many girls get a bouquet that…beautiful…" I watched her gaze linger on the flowers.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Picking up the bouquet, and turning to leave.

"Have a nice day!" She added quickly, before I left. I fought off a blush.

--

I stared at the front door, sitting in a tree, having concealed myself and my chakra, as I waited for Ino to come to her home. I noticed her walking down the sidewalk, and soon she was at the front door. Then she noticed the bouquet. I actually smiled, as I watched her pick up the bouquet, and turn around, as if looking for me. I could tell she was shocked, and could see a small tint of pink on her cheeks. For some reason, it made me feel…happy. Damn hormones.

--

Chibi: I hope you liked this, and I am once again, sorry about the long periods in-between updates. See you!


	6. Flashback

Chibi: I really love this story, which makes me wonder why I never update…I hope you enjoy this chapter which is going to be told from Ino's POV

Chibi: I really love this story, which makes me wonder why I never update…I hope you enjoy this chapter which is going to be told from Ino's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

I sat at the stool in my fathers flower shop, glancing down at a magazine but my mind wandering elsewhere. I kept getting flashbacks, well, the same flashback, from when I came home yesterday. I had approached my porch and found a bouquet waiting for me. Coincidentally, it had been the same bouquet I had sold to Gaara of the Sand earlier. But now, a different flashback hit me…

_I sat at the front register, flipping through a teen magazine. I yawned, because Shikamaru had dragged Chouji and me to watch clouds with him in the park. I was beginning to doze off when…_

_Ding, ding, ding. My head shot up, and I saw that Gaara, from yesterday, was back. This was suspicious to me, but I shrugged it off._

_"Oh! Hello! You're back!" My voice was very friendly, and I leaped off of my stool, so that I could be of useful assistance to him. I walked over to him and asked. "What may I help you with today?"_

_Gaara got very uncomfortable, and do I dare say nervous, before he responded. "Um…there's a girl." He scratched the back of his neck, and I could've sworn I saw a pink tint to his cheeks._

_"Oh, how wonderful!" I knew my eyes were sparkling, as they always did when a male customer came in to buy flowers for a female. I noticed him glance away._

_"She's…my first crush." He admitted sheepishly, and I wasn't even sure that this __**was**__ the real Gaara._

_"Oh! Okay then!" The first flower that came to my mind was Lilacs, symbolizing 'first love'. "These are lilacs, they symbolize first love." I explained, smiling, as he glanced at the floor, which I noted that I needed to clean. "Tell me more about the girl, so I can create a better bouquet." I encouraged, wanting to help him out as much as possible._

_"She's beautiful." He grumbled, obviously embarrassed to be telling a girl about his girl issues. "She looks so…" he made complete eye contact with me, and I blinked. "…delicate…"_

_"Okay! I know __**just**__ what to give you!" That was all I needed to complete the bouquet. I plucked out an orchid, and arranged it in the middle of all the lilacs. "Do you like?" I asked, making sure he liked the bouquet._

_"Yeah." He seemed satisfied as he reached for his wallet. "Perfect."_

_I headed back to the cash register, and tapped in a few numbers. "That will be 9.25." I told him. "I'm Ino by the way, Ino Yamanaka." I introduced._

_"I'm Gaara." He responded, laying down a ten dollar bill._

_I giggled. "I know." I replied, as he glanced down in embarrassment. I grabbed three quarters, and placed them in the palm of his hand, and then…he put them in the tips jar! I grinned. "Thanks for the tip!" I thanked. "And I can guarantee the girl will love the flowers…not many girls get a bouquet that…beautiful…" I admired it one last time before Gaara picked it up._

_"Thanks." He mumbled, before turning to leave. When he was just about to reach the door, I remembered to say…_

_"Have a nice day!" I smiled and waved, and could've sworn he tensed up._

End Flashback.

I stroked the orchid's silky petal, as I had situated the bouquet inside my favorite crystal vase, the one we used for display purposes only. The bell at the front door jingled as someone came in. I looked up, and butterflies attacked my stomach, metaphorically speaking. It was Gaara.

--

Chibi: Yes, really short, I'm sorry, but I had to get this out, and I have to have to haaaaave to work on KCA, I like, haven't even started the next chapter for it yet…oops. So, I'll try to get chapter 7 out because I love this story to death.


	7. Confession Time:: Four Years Later

Chibi: Okay, I'm like addicted to this fic…I think I'm going to try to get this one finished before my others

Chibi: Okay, I'm like addicted to this fic…I think I'm going to try to get this one finished before my others. This chapter will be from Gaara's POV, he's so funny to write from!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

--

I blinked as the bells on the door announced my arrival to Ino. She was clearly shocked, and I could see the bouquet I had given to her yesterday resting in a finely crafted crystal vase. She was just as shocked as I was, but she was able to move. She stood from her seat, and approached me. My eyes locked onto her form as I found myself staring at the way her hips swayed, and her hair bounced. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I was glad that my sand armor hid a blush, and my gaze locked onto the floor.

"I got your flowers." Ino's voice was much softer than it was yesterday. Today, it was filled with uncertainty, and I even think I detected some fear. "Thank you." I could tell by her tone of voice that she was…dare I say it…that she was smiling. My head shot up, so our eyes met, my emerald, her sapphire. I guess she could read the dumbfounded look on my face. "I…didn't suspect that you were describing me…" I cocked my head slightly, as I noticed a light bubble gum tint resting on her cheeks. I was surprised to see my sand armor sliding off, only noticeable to me.

"Um…yes…" I had this sudden wave of anxiety hit me, like a wave wiping out a surfer, and yet again, sending that mysterious jolt down my spine. I couldn't identify this feeling. I must ask Kankuro or Temari about this later. "You did a very good job on the Chuunin exams." I found myself complimenting, as I scratched the back of my neck unconsciously.

"Gaara sama…" I was somewhat shocked at the honorific she added. "I'm sorry Gaara sama, but…I don't return your feelings…" she was obviously nervous, and scared to death at the fact that she had pretty much rejected a serial killer.

"I see." I shocked at what came next. I didn't want to kill her. Even though she had just completely made me a fool of myself, I wanted her to live. She was obviously shocked as well. "I'll guess see you around then…Ino san."

-- 4 YEARS LATER --

It was four years ago to this very day, that I had rejected Sabaku no Gaara…and what's even worse, is the fact that he, along with Temari and Kankuro, are coming down to Konoha…today! Don't get me wrong…Temari is an awesome friend, she and Tenten are my best friends as a matter of fact, and Kankuro is a fun person to mess around with…but…Gaara. Ever since he sent me those flowers…actually…I hadn't even gotten rid of them…they're all old, and have a velvet like texture to them, though they can break and crumble at the slightest touch…anyways…everything's just been awkward. I watched forehead girl enter my shop.

"Pig." She acknowledged, with venom seeping in her bubbly prep voice. Oh how I despised her with a passion. At least it's nice to know she knows I exist.

"What?" I asked; mine soaking with just as much hospitality, and my icy eyes narrowing in the slightest degree.

"Tsunade needs you. Now." Sakura replied, before whirling around, and prancing out of the shop. I rolled my eyes at her. It was obvious she stuffed her bra. Once, she actually convinced Sasuke to go out to ramen with her about three years ago, and the water had spilled a bit onto her. It soaked up instantly. I was surprised to say that Sasuke actually took note of this, and…well…never talked to her since. Sasuke and I have actually become good friends, as he's become more approachable, and I've moved on past my fan girl stage. I don't remember the point of my oddly timed flashback…

I gave the shop some 30 second TLC, before flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and locking the door behind me. I walked along to Hokage tower, and felt Shikamaru's presence next to me. "Hey-a Shika." I smirked, turning to face him.

"Heading to Tsuande's?" He asked knowingly, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Okay, I know you've got like, a 200+ I.Q. and all, but how the hell did you know that?" I had an amazed, yet suspicious look on my face.

"Easy. I'm going there too." Shikamaru shrugged his facial expression unmoved.

"Hey guys!" I heard Tenten's voice approaching fast, and Shikamaru and I moved apart, as Tenten grabbed us both in 3 second long headlocks. "Going to the Hokage's?"

"You too?" Shikamaru grunted. "I wonder what she wants with all of us…hm…troublesome."

"I don't know!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling out a kunai. Both Shikamaru and I flinched back, but relaxed when we were sure she was using it for playing purposes only. We walked along the pathway, entering Hokage Tower. A blast of A/C hit us, and we walked down the halls, trying not so shiver our now air conditioned butts off as we approached Tsunade's office. Shikamaru grasped the handle, and jerked the door open, to reveal Tsunade, Shizune, and none other than the three Sand siblings.

Tsunade could feel the unease, as she watched Gaara and I glance at each other, and glance away. She cleared her throat. "Um…Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten. I'm sure you're already with the Sand Siblings…Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Kankuro." She gestured to Gaara, whose hair got slightly longer.

He wore his Kazekage robes. I noticed his face wasn't as curved as it was before, but had definitely matured. Temari looked the same, her turquoise eyes sparkling, her face having a womanly feature to it, and her body having gained all of its natural curves. I noticed Shikamaru staring at them…what a bad boy. Then there was Kankuro, who had decided to ditch the hat and face paint. His mussed brown hair and mysterious black eyes would probably gain him a few fan girls.

"I have called you all here, so that these three can get a proper look at Konoha. Tenten, you will escort Kankuro around, Shikamaru, you will escort Temari around, and Ino, you will escort Kazekage Gaara around." Tsunade placed her hands nicely on her desk. "You may be excused." Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kankuro exited the room. My eyes widened.

"Tsunade sama! I, I'm sorry, but I can't!" I cried out, shocking everyone left in the room. I felt Gaara stare at me, and I glanced over, horrified to see that his own eyes had widened by a fraction of an inch. I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed that.

"Tenten's already left with Kankuro, Hinata's on a mission with Kiba and Shino, and Sakura's preparing to leave on one, Ino, you're the only choice." Tsunade looked like the decision had been final.

"Its fine Hokage sama, I'll do just fine without an escort." Gaara insisted, heading for the door himself. Shocked at this, I glanced over at Tsunade, who glared daggers at me, for being disrespectful to the Kage of the Wind Country, even if he_ was_ my own age.

"Gaara sama." I called out, gaining his attention. I knew exactly what to say…it would make up for what I had just said… "Please excuse my previous behavior…I would be honored to escort you around Konoha for the duration of your time here." I gave a bow, and glanced back at Tsunade, who was clearly shocked, because her mouth hung open like an old person who had lost their dentures.

Gaara seemed shocked at my apology and blinked. "Um…okay then…." He seemed slightly uncomfortable, and held the door open for me, as I exited. The two of us walked alongside, quietly, in an awkward filled silence. When we had reached outside, and the chilled air had left us, he finally spoke again. "Ino san…is there anything in particular people like to see in Konoha?" he asked curiously.

"That depends what you're interested in." I replied lightly. "If you're Naruto, you'd be interested in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, if you're Shikamaru, you'd like the empty field a few miles north where the clouds are easy to spot, if you're Sakura, you'd like the shopping strips." I gave out multiple examples. My head shot over to face him, as his stomach grumbled. "I guess that means you're in the mood for some Ichiraku TLC." I smirked.

--Gaara POV--

Ino led me on to the ramen bar…Ichiraku's I think. The moment, four years ago, that she had informed me that I couldn't have her…I decided to at least befriend her. At this point, it seemed near hopeless. We entered a small air conditioned restaurant, and seated ourselves at the bar. Ino turned to me.

"So, Gaara sama, what kind of ramen would you like?" she asked, so that she could order the food for the both of us. I shrugged.

"Pork is fine." I replied. I knew that I hadn't had some good pork ramen in a long time. I also knew that Naruto wouldn't allow any restaurant that sold ramen, to sell ramen anything under his own rating of 5 stars.

--Ino POV a few hours later--

It was dark out, and I stepped up the cold concrete steps to the Uchiha Compound. Gaara was back at the Suites in Hokage Tower. I was dressed in a pair of cropped grey sweatpants, uggs, and a powder purple spaghetti strap tank top. I slowly knocked on the door, and it was answered by Tenten, her hair in a ponytail as well, a rare sight. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, black cropped sweats, and uggs as well. She welcomed me inside. Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch, both in white undershirts and skinny jeans. This was what we called out 'hanging out' attire. Tenten plopped herself down on the couch, leaning her head on Naruto's chest. The two were so close, it was a wonder they weren't dating. Naruto wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, and I remembered their excuse. They were just friends, siblings, nothing more. I walked over to Sasuke, and mimicked Tenten's moves, as Sauske mimicked Naruto's moves. We stayed like that for a good few minutes, before Sasuke started talking.

"Tenten, Ino, how was your first day of being the Kazekage and his brother's escorts?" he asked, tonelessly. I could hear the hum of his voice through his chest.

I propped my legs up on the coffee table. "Horrible. Gaara and I didn't even talk…it was like…a really sucky date." Naruto laughed slightly at this.

"It's okay Ino. I know Gaara pretty well, he's just shy…you know?" Naruto was much calmer at night, it was like the time a little kid crashed from his sugar rush, only this happened to Naruto daily.

"Mmhm." I nodded. "How about you Tenten?"

Tenten blinked. "Kankuro's actually okay. He's funny, but can be kind of annoyingly flirty at times. He's not all that bad looking either."

I hummed. "Mm. No he's not." I agreed, grinning into Sasuke's chest.

"Okay." Naruto stood up, letting Tenten flop down onto where he was sitting. "Let's go get some practice in now, before this goes all girly-sleepover on Sasuke and me." He suggested, feeling quite uncomfortable, and sticking his hands into his back pockets.

"Sounds good." I mumbled, standing up. I didn't know why I was acting tired.

"Here Ino." Naruto must've sensed my slight weariness, and tossed a small foil covered object to me. I studied it for a second before realizing it was chocolate.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, tearing the weak foil off, and popping the sweet into my mouth. The four of us headed up to 'the band room' in one of Sasuke's empty rooms. He flipped on the switch…

--TENTEN POV--

I stared at Ino as Sasuke lit up the electric blue room with lighting. Naruto took his place at the drums Sasuke had bought for him a few years ago, as Sasuke headed to his keyboard, Ino to her electric, and me to my bass. Ino's was a light violet, and mine was a blood red, Naruto's drums were a turquoise blue, and Sasuke's keyboards were black.

I was nonetheless, worried for Ino. She had just gotten over the shock of living to say that she had rejected Sabaku no Gaara, current Kazekage of Sunagakure. That had happened four years ago. And now, Tsunade had assigned her as his escort? That was something only a dumb blonde would do.

"Tennie, would you mind if I sung today?" Ino asked, and I nodded in agreement. She only sung when something was really on her mind, in which case she would tell us the song to play. "Okay boys and Ten, Damaged." Naruto began the slow beats, before Ino let her voice sing out soprano notes.  
_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me  
Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?  
Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy crazy  
And I really want to be your lady lady  
But the one before you left me so  
_I listened and sung soprano back up for Ino as she began to slam down on the chords, making the song more dramatic than need be._  
Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged, so damaged, so damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby, I gotta know  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? what are you gonna do baby  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do  
_Ino allowed me to take over right now, and I sung in soprano as well, as she awkwardly switched to back me up as an alto._  
Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, do you know how to patch up a wound tell me,  
Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding,  
Cuz I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I  
You try to gain my trust, trust talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show us something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again  
_I swore Ino's eyes were welling up now, as we both sung the chorus._  
Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know, that my heart is  
Damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby you gotta know_

How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? what are you gonna do  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby you gotta know  
what are you gonna do  
Her icy eyes finally couldn't hold in the tears any longer, but her voice didn't crack as she sang._  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t? tell me can you fix my heart  
Cuz it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d don't you know it's damaged  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Tell me are you up for the challenge?  
Cuz my heart is  
_Naruto and Sasuke were staring intently at her reaction to this song._  
Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know, that my heart is  
Damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged don't you know my heart is damaged  
And you can blame the one before you can blame the one before yeah  
Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged oh I'm so damaged  
I thought that I should let you know, that my heart is thought I should let you know  
Damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged oh, oh  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? It's that type of pain  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? that you feel deep inside  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
It's that type of pain that  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? makes you pray, makes you cry_

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged but it's going to be alright one day  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged this too shall pass  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged  
sometimes you gotta go though the pain to experience the joy  
this too shall pass  
this too shall pass

I gave out a sigh of relief as we finished, Naruto taking over all of the lines the male would say in the song. "Ino, you were great!" I tried to comfort, but she merely silently slipped off the electric guitar, setting it down on its stand, and ran out of the room. The three of us remaining could hear her running down the stairs, and the slam of the front door shook us, as we realized she had left. Ino Yamanaka was on an emotional rollercoaster.

--

Chibi: Okay, first off, I am MEGA UBER ULTRA sorry that I skipped around in POVS. I hope it wasn't too consistent, and I will TRY MY ULTIMATE HARDEST to not do that. I felt that there should be some variety, but am once again sorry, if it was nauseating or dizzying, or confusing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, that's what I'm here for.

Second: I am holding a contest. In chapter five, Gaara thought one line twice. It was two words. First person to guess gets an oneshot with ANY COUPLE(even the one I despise), written. I will make it a long one. The contest will last until someone succeeds in winning it.

Ja ne!


	8. Escorting the Boys

Chibi: I'm completely OBSESSED with this story now, which is why my other stories have not TLC right now

Chibi: I'm completely OBSESSED with this story now, which is why my other stories have not gotten any TLC right now. I'm probably only going to update Sane, other than this one for a while, at least until I finish. So think of the others as if they're on hiatus. Gaara's POV for the beginning. I might go around to Tenten or Temari's point of views as well, so that we can take a look in them, though the MAIN POV will still be Ino/Gaara.

Contest: Someone ALREADY won. Wow, it was quick, eh? The winner is: **Aira Slytherin**. The winning line was… "Damn hormones." This means that I am to soon come out with a KakaIno oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

I sat on the couch in the suite I shared with Kankuro and Temari. Shikamaru had picked Temari up_ earlier_ this morning, to Kankuro's disgust and to my curiosity. Now we were waiting for our own escorts to arrive.

Just then a knock came from the door, and a black blur ran past me…Kankuro of course.

"Is my hair okay?" Kankuro muttered, running a comb through it vigorously, and rummaging through Temari's bag in high hopes of finding a mirror.

"Since when do you care about your hair?" I asked, cocking a non-visible eyebrow. I was seriously concerned that he might break the comb with the force he was putting on it.

"Since I realized that my escort is god damn hot!" Kankuro snapped the comb in two with unnecessary force.

"Smooth." I crossed my arms, getting up to open the door.

"No! Wait!" Kankuro was obviously not satisfied with his appearance.

"Oh, go primp yourself. I'll stall." I muttered, and watched my older brother run off into the sleeping quarters to fix his appearance. I opened the door, revealing Ino.

"Kazekage sama." She greeted politely, giving a bow. I looked her over. She was more casual today…dark skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and those weird shoes Temari goes around wearing…flips, flops…flip flops? Hm…no…not that…I believe that they were called flats.

"Ino san." I gave a bow in return, though it was not as low. I allowed her to step in, before beginning to close the door. A black blur ran in through the door though, at the last second. It was Tenten. Though she looked very un-Tenten-like.

"Tenten?!" Ino was obviously shocked at her friend's appearance. Tenten was wearing black boy shorts –as Temari calls them…though I forbid her to ever wear them in my presence- and fishnet leggings, flats –which I recognized this time, thank you very much-and a black tube top. Her hair was in a messy bun, hairs framing her face.

"Ino." Tenten nodded at her friend. "Kazekage sama." She turned and bowed to me. I bowed as well, and tried to refrain from laughing. I don't think she was aware of the fact that when she gave the bow, Kankuro came out of the sleeping suites, getting a nice view of her ass. I could tell he was shocked, because he covered his nose and ran back in, no one having seen him except for me.

"What are you wearing?" Ino looked shocked, possibly horrified. "That's something that forehead would wear!"

Tenten gave a mischievous grin. "Well…wait…where is Kankuro?" she asked, turning to me.

"Inside." I pointed to the door leading to the sleeping quarters. "He's just getting ready."

Tenten blinked, and then continued her story. "Well, Mr. Puppeteer yesterday was getting a little cocky. Not to mention rude. He was insulting my body shape because he couldn't _see_ it. Now he can." She gave a smug and proud smile while indicating to her skin tight clothes.

"I thought we were betting on Temari to loose her chastity first." Ino stated flatly. This caused me to twitch. They had _bet_ on my sister to loose her virginity first? Either way this bugged me, because Temari _was_ the oldest of the girls, and most likely would, but it was also hinting on that my brother might hook up with his escort today, something I wasn't exactly comfortable about either.

--NORMAL POV--

"Ready to leave Gaara sama?" Ino asked, glancing at Gaara.

"Yes." Gaara nodded, stepping forwards.

"Um, Kazekage sama? Is Kankuro…okay?" Tenten asked. He hadn't come out yet as far as she was concerned, and she wasn't sure if he was sick, or busy, or something of that sort.

"He's fine. Go on in." Gaara gestured to the sleeping quarters. "Though I might warn you that my siblings and I are not the neatest ninja's around, if you know what I mean." He flushed slightly.

Tenten laughed. "It's fine Kazekage sama." She waved a hand dismissively before walking down the hall to the sleeping quarters. She disappeared behind the door. A few moments later, a 'meep' came from that direction.

Ino cocked her head slightly. "What was _that_?" she asked in pure curiosity. She wasn't quite sure what mammal _could_ make a sound like that.

"Kankuro." The corners of Gaara's lips turned up discreetly, and the two left the large suite.

Meanwhile…Kankuro had been sitting on his bed, before soft footsteps alerted him. He could smell a faint smell of mangos, and could only match up the smell with the familiarity of the footsteps. Tenten. He was pretty sure he had heat stroke and a hallucination of her earlier attire when she had bowed to his brother, but secretly hoped that he hadn't.

"Why are you doing here?" He felt the mattress bend down as her weight was put on it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the ivory skin of the bare arms of the Chinese female sitting next to him.  
"I'm your escort, or did you forget already?" Tenten smirked, though she was aware that Kankuro couldn't see it.

"I remembered. I was just wondering what you were doing in _that_." He glanced over, to find that his hallucination was accurate, and she was wearing an outfit that some guys _dreamed_ about seeing girls wear.

"Yesterday you were dissing my body. Would you like to take it back now?" Tenten smirked. Kankuro was glad that no one had bothered to open the blinds, and there was barely any light in the room, though to his delight he could still see the outline of Tenten's body. She was curvier than she let on, not to mention fit and healthy.

"Yup." Kankuro nodded, at a loss for normal words for the moment.

"Good." Tenten beamed, pulling her bun out, and twisting her hair into her two signature buns.

"You look like a panda." Kankuro noted.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Ah…." She crossed her arms, standing up. "So, what would you like to see of Konoha?"

Kankuro shrugged. "I'm going to be here for a while. I just want to hang out." He shrugged.

"Fine with me." Tenten shrugged. "Where do you want to hang out?"

"Who invited you?" Kankuro grinned. He noticed a stab of pain shoot through her. "Just kidding! We can just hang out here…"

Tenten punched his arm, knocking him over. "Not funny!" She cried.

"Sorry!" Kankuro tackled her down. "Now, truce?" he asked.

"When did the war start?" Tenten asked, smirking.

"I don't know!" Kankuro got off of her. "Just go change first…"

"Too much?" Tenten asked.

"You expect me to control myself with you wearing _that_, sitting next to me? I may be an ANBU, but I am still a _teenage male_." Kankuro grinned. "One that hasn't had much fun in his previous years at that…"he looked her up and down in the dim light.

Tenten flushed. "Okay…be right back…." She made a few hand signs, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kankuro gave a deep sigh at the sight he had just let escape him.

--

Gaara and Ino walked around town. They had decided to play 20 Questions, where they ask questions about the other.

"Question one: What is your favorite color?" Gaara asked the all time question/

Ino gazed at the sky. "Purple. You?"

"Brown…"

"Hold on, how about we go to the park to continue this, I don't really want to walk around, because it gets tiring after a while…" She suggested, turning to face the Sand Leader.

"Fine. You're my escort." He reminded. The two took a detour through an alley way, and walked down the marketplace, before they finally reached the park. Ino grabbed Gaara's wrist unconsciously and dragged him over to the large field, where she abruptly plopped down, bringing him down with her.

"Okay, Question two: What is your favorite kind of ramen?" Ino asked, asking a question Gaara thought only Naruto or Ayame would ask.

"Pork…you?"

"Mmm…miso." Ino beamed, gazing at the clouds and licking her lips. She realized they were much more fun to watch while you were having a decent conversation with someone. This made her freeze. Did she just consider this, as a friendly conversation…with Gaara of the Desert? She was deeply confused.

"Question three…why do you like flowers so much?" Gaara asked.

"Hm…easy. I've grown up with flowers. At first, I wasn't interested at all, I hated flowers. But I always knew a lot about them. Then as I got older, and got more girly, I noticed the eye I had for color, and challenged myself by building beautiful bouquets. Its fun and addicting…kind of like what you would call my natural high. Now I love flowers." Ino smiled up at the sky. "How…how did it feel to get Shukaku removed?" she asked quietly.

Gaara sighed, and for a moment, Ino didn't believe he would answer the question. "Well…I was originally dead…but when I woke up without him…I felt like a part of me was missing, like, if you're not wearing your weapon pouch when you're training…"

"You feel half-naked?" Ino asked, trying to help him explain the conundrum of a feeling. "Weak?"

"Exactly, like a huge chunk left me weak and defenseless. I'm just thankful that I was left the ability to manipulate sand, or I'd be back at genin level…" Gaara admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm…" Ino pondered on this.

"Question four: Who are your best male friend, and female friend?" Gaara asked.

"Oh that's hard!" Ino bit her lip, in deep thought. "For girl, I'd say Tenten, she's always here for me, second would be Temari, because she lives farther away, and I don't see her as much. For boy, I'd say Sasuke. We get along nicely now, and second would be Naruto…he's really nice, but slightly protective." Ino smiled. "How about you?"

"Temari and Kankuro." It was an easy question for him to answer, he didn't interact much with people other than his siblings, so it was hard for him to gain a closer bond than the one he already held with Temari and Kankuro.

"Alright…question five…"

--

A few moments later, Tenten reappeared in crop teal sweats, and a yellow tube top, accompanied with black flip flops.

"It's about time Panda." Kankuro smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"Is that my new nickname?" Tenten asked grinning, and flopping down onto the bed next to him.

"Yep." Kankuro grabbed the remote, and pressed down on the power button, turning the flat screen on. "How does a little 'America's Funniest Home Video's' sound?" He asked.

"Good. Those Americans do some damn hilarious stuff while the camera's on." Tenten smirked. "Impala."

"Oh god. What the fuck is an _impala_?!" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"It's a gazelle/deer-ish animal." Tenten explained.

"At least I gave you a _cute_ animal." Kankuro protested. "But that…_thing_ is so…girly! Weak! Do I look that weak to you?" he huffed.

"No…I'll keep thinking." She reassured, causing him to give a small sign in relief. "How about mongoose?"

"What the hell is a mongoose?" Kankuro was getting somewhat frustrated.

"It's a ferret-y, weasel-y, sloth-like creature." Tenten beamed.

"No. Keep thinking." Kankuro growled, redirecting his attention to the TV.

"Newt?"

"What?!"

"Um…koala?"

"No!"

"Duck?"

"TENTEN!"

"Pony. Yeah. That's it."

"NO! Keep thinking."

The two finally just watched the American videos, Tenten laughed when someone got hit in the groin, and Kankuro made a face in pain. Kankuro laughed when someone got shoved into a lake, or fell off a roof, and Tenten whacked him, becoming sympathetic.

"I got it!" Tenten cried, shaking his arm, during a cheerios commercial.

"Got what?" Kankuro had already forgotten their little conversation from earlier.

"Nothing…Tiger." Tenten smirked.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh!" He now recalled the long conversation, and gave a shrug in approval. "It's better than impala." He compromised.

"You bet your Suna ass it's better than impala!" Tenten exclaimed.

--LATER THAT NIGHT, TENTEN POV--

I walked along to Sasuke's. I was wearing exactly what I'd been wearing earlier with Kankuro, a pair of sweats, flip flops, and a tube top. My hair was tied into a messy bun. As I walked up the steps to the door, I heard a familiar cry ring out, shattering my eardrums.

"Buut Saaaaaasuke kuuun….WHYYYYY?" I winced yet again, at the sound of Sakura Haruno's voice. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate her like Ino does, but sometimes…she can be annoying. I wouldn't dare say it to her face, she's become VERY intimidating over the years, but goddammit, CAN'T THE GIRL TAKE A CLUE?

I found the door unlocked, and entered, to see the pink haired girls back to me, and a very irritated Sasuke and Ino. Naruto and Shikamaru's are neutral kind of guys, so they were simply sitting on the couch, watching this like a soap opera…he even had popcorn.

I slunk around the kunoichi, and sat myself down next to Naruto. "What happened?" I asked.

"M'kay, so Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and me-"

"I." I corrected.

"You what?" He asked.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and _I_."

"No, you weren't here. It was Sasuke, Ino, and me."

"No Naruto, that's how you say it, Sasuke, Ino, and I."

"Huh?" He took a minute to comprehend this. "OH! I get it! M'kay, so Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and _I_," He glanced at me for approval before he continued, "Were waiting for you to show up, when the door rang. Ino thought it was you, so opened the door. It wasn't you, it was Sakura." He pointed to Tsunade's apprentice. "And Ino told her we were busy. I admit, it wasn't in the nicest tone of voice, but Sakura could've handled it better. Before Sasuke and _I_ knew it, it had broken out into an ALL OUT CATFIGHT!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, before standing up. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He muttered, capturing Sakura, and backed up, nearing a wall. I hoped he knew what he was doing. Shimakaru took a running start, and began doing front flips. He continued, and continued until. BANG! Sakura hit the wall he had previously almost backed into. I watched Ino grin, and knew that once again…Shikamaru had used his surroundings to his advantage. He dropped the jutsu, and picked up the annoying, unconscious, girl.

"I'll take her home. You guys go practice." Shikamaru knew about our little band, Ino had accidentally spilled, but seeing as Shikamaru was too lazy to tell anyone about this, we let it slide.

"M'kay! Thanks Shika, way to be at the top of your game." Ino gave him a hug, and then he left.

"Okay, let's make this a little longer than usual, yesterday someone ran out on us." Sasuke muttered, staring at Ino.

"Sorry!" Ino was obviously not ready to talk about her little episode, so I cut in.

"Leave her alone, let's just practice. I'm singing tonight Ino." I smirked at Ino, as the four of us ran upstairs to the 'band room' and gathered our instruments.

"What song?" Naruto asked, getting behind his drums.

"Duet time, Beautiful Liar, we really need to practice that one." Towards the end of the song, Naruto would loose beat, and Ino and I would mess up. Sasuke, being the perfect prodigy he is, never messed up any song, with the rare occasion of the first run through.

Ino and I first made sure our guitars were in tune, and then motioned for Naruto to start.

"One…two…three…four!" he smacked his drumsticks against each other four times, then began the beat, as I took lead.

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Tenten, Tenten, Tenten  
Ino, Ino, Ino (hey)_

_Tenten__ He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
__Ino__ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
__Tenten__ He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
__Ino__ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
_No mistakes…yet._  
__Ino__ You never know  
__Tenten__ Why are we the ones who suffer  
__Ino__ I have to let go  
__Tenten__ He won't be the one to cry  
_I began the Chorus._  
__Tenten__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

Ino continued it._  
__Ino__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar  
_Naruto slipped up on the beat a little, but got back on track quickly._  
__Ino__ I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
__Tenten__ I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
__Ino__ I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
__Tenten__ You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong  
_I accidentally hit the wrong note, but continued playing once I got the rhythm back._  
__Ino__ You never know  
__Tenten__ When the pain and heartbreak's over  
__Ino__ I have to let go  
__Tenten__ The innocence is gone  
_Ino hit the wrong note, but played on anyways._  
__Tenten__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
__Ino__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Ino__ Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
__Tenten__ And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

_Tenten__ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
__Ino__ Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

Ino and I smiled at each other, we had only made a few mistakes, and we'd done better, but were still proud. We continued the rest of rehearsal.

--

Chibi: Long chapter. NOTE: I might, might, might update Konoha's Treasure this weekend. Might. Hoped you like!


	9. The end?

Chibi: Hey, sorry it's taking me so long. I'm caught up in A LOT of other stuff. Some original ideas which will be featured at my fictionpress account (crzyaznsroxursox) and some that will be featured here. I am working on a high-school-y gang-y kind of angsty fic. The FOR SURE pairings will be NaruKin and ShikaKarin. Some pairings I'm a little iffy about adding are: KankTen, GaaIno, SasuHina, ItaSakura. I'm only iffy because I could replace them with: SasuTen, KibaTen, KibaIno, SasuIno. If I do replace them, then Sakura and Hinata will be pairing-less, as they both currently hold VERY MINOR roles. I know, a fic with Sakura as a minor/not even a character? IMPOSSIBLE! (Note the sarcasm) I just felt like updating this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

--NORMAL POV--

"Hey Tiger." Tenten entered the Sand Siblings room. It had been about a month since they originally arrived. Temari had gone back to Suna for a matter concerning her work; however Kankuro and Gaara had extended their stays.

"Hey Panda." Kankuro grabbed Tenten by the waist, nuzzling her neck. The two were most definitely dating. Everyone knew, though they had kept it a secret. But just being near the two was like watching some kind of sappy chick flick over and over again.

"Want to watch a scary movie?" Kankuro asked, grinning. He led Tenten over to the couch.

"I hate scary movies. You know that." Tenten sat down, snuggling up to him. "I told you I can't watch them without freaking out."

"Exactly." Kankuro smirked, kissing the top of her head. He grabbed the remote, flipping thorough the channels and looking for something to watch. Gaara approached them.

"Where's Ino?" He asked in a light tone. Gaara had obviously reverted to his feelings for Ino, and it had been kind of clear that Ino had inhabited some kind of feeling for Gaara.

"She's running late. She had to go over to Sasuke's because something's wrong with her water." Tenten grabbed a chocolate lying on the coffee table; she then ripped off the little foil, and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh." Gaara blinked, looking out the window.

"Mhmmm." Tenten smiled as Kankuro's arms wrapped around her.

"I'll go there then…" Gaara had become quite familiar with Sasuke's address, as sometimes he dropped Ino off there when the two hung out and it got late enough. Gaara then left Kankuro and Tenten alone, leaving the room. He wandered down Konoha's streets, taking a left here, and a right there. Eventually he came across the famous Uchiha Compound. He very politely knocked on Sasuke's door. The door opened to reveal none other than Sasuke himself.

"What." Sasuke muttered, as he wasn't exactly a fan of Gaara.

"Is Ino here?" Gaara asked. He blinked.

Sasuke groaned, before swinging the door open. "Ino! Your stalker's here!" He shouted, letting Gaara in before shutting the door.

"Sasuke shut up. I'm his escort." Ino rushed down the stairs, her blonde hair still damp, and pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's been a month. If he doesn't know his way around Konoha, he should go back to Suna." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up." Ino rolled her eyes, before smiling at Gaara. "Hey Gaara-sama. Sorry about Sasuke." She motioned to the door, slipping her sandals on. "What would you like to do today?" She asked, feeling the warmth of the sun as the two exited the house.

"I don't care." Gaara had been put in a bad mood due to Sasuke's hostility. He also had another subject on his mind.

"The park?" Ino suggested. That was their common spot on days that they were having trouble figuring out what do to. Gaara nodded, and the two walked along. It took all of five minutes to arrive.

Gaara seated himself on a bench. "I need to talk to you." The words surprised Ino. He hadn't spoken in a tone that stressed or pained since the first week he had arrived.

"Okay." Ino replied softly, sitting beside him. "Go ahead." She forced a smile, hoping the news was good.

"I'm going back to Suna." Gaara spoke, staring at a tree ahead of him. His expression was twisted with agony. Or as much agony as Gaara could physically show.

"And?" Ino didn't see too much bad news. "You'll be back though for conferences though, right?" She tried to get a positive note on this.

"No. For good. Kankuro and Temari as well. The elders aren't pleased with us. They say our emotions are getting in the way of our work. So whenever we have a meeting, Tsunade will be coming up to Sand." Gaara looked down now, then at Ino. Her jaw was dropped, and she was staring at him with an emotion he couldn't name. "Are you okay?"

"When are you leaving?" Ino demanded, managing to find a voice.

Gaara fidgeted. "Tonight." He mumbled. He stared at her.

"How long have you known about this?" She asked.

"A day…" Gaara had arrived late the day prior, as he had a meeting with Tsunade. "I just couldn't find the words to tell you yesterday…" He whispered.

"Do you want to leave?" Ino asked, a sort of pain cracking her voice.

"Of course not." Gaara sighed. "But the elders overrule me. I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do!" Ino cried. "An arranged marriage, a stronger alliance with more ambassadors, something, anything!" She crossed her arms.

"You're getting more emotional then I thought you would." Gaara spoke, as he was slightly alarmed at the wave of emotions hitting him at full speed.

"Are you blind?" Ino cried. "I've very well realized that I made a mistake a while ago Gaara! A mistake four years ago! Now _I_ like _you_ but you're back in Suna for good." Gaara's eyes softened at hearing this. He released a sigh heavy heartedly. Ino thrust herself up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ignored his shocked expression. "Gaara no Sabaku, I LIKE you." She stared right at him. "A lot."

Gaara wasn't good with words. He never was. But he was good with body language, whether it meant killing someone or kissing them. For Ino, he chose the latter. He leaned in and kissed her gently, holding her waist. At that moment in time, he knew very well that he could fix this minor glitch in the Sand and Leaf alliance, and he knew exactly what to do.

--THE END--

Chibi: Is this really short? Yes. Is this the end? Not quite. An epilogue will come shortly (or not for a while, I'm not sure) but I had to wrap this up SOMEHOW. I have an amazing amount of stories that need to be finished, and this one wasn't that good. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. You know I love you, so don't be too harsh. Give me a comment and I'll love you for good. Hope to be posting the epiologue soon! XOXO


	10. Epiologue Part One:The Wedding

AN EPIOLOGUE FOR EVERYONE [PART ONE]

--

Ino stared down at the dress she was fitted in. Her hair had been tied back into a neat bun, and a veil hung from the pale pink rose headband she had created to sit atop her head. She wore a pale pink kimono with white flowers designed on it, outlined in a beautiful gold. She stared at her maid of honor and co-bride Tenten.

Tenten's hair was tied in a pony tail, and her hair was curled. Her bangs were swept to the side to make her face look cleaner to the large audience. On her head was a headband of red roses. She wore a red kimono with orange flowers outlined in gold. Both girls planned on changing into cheongsams of the same color for the reception.

"Ready?" Tenten fidgeted, smoothing a curl of hair that fell on Ino's face.

"Mhm." Ino nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Good." Tenten gave a nod as she heard their cue, which was the traditional wedding march. The two girls linked arms, and watched Temari descend down the aisle, as their one and only bridesmaid. She had been accepted as an ambassador to Konoha, and would be spending 98% of the year in Konoha, every year.

The two girls turned from around the corner, and descended the aisle. Tenten stared at Kankuro, studying his exact expression. She swore his eyes were glazed over, possibly tears? Ino watched Gaara. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement. That was all she needed to know to know that she was making the right decision. Then the two girls stared at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto gave two thumbs up, grinning madly. Sasuke on the other hand, presented them with a single smirk.

Both girls were slightly dizzy with an adrenaline rush when they made it to the alter, and it seemed forever before they exchange the two words that would forever change their lives.

"I do." Kankuro stated, staring at Tenten.

"I do." Gaara whispered, only loud enough for his brother, Tenten, Tsunade (who was holding the reception), and of course Ino to hear.

"I do." Ino giggled.

There was a long pause as everyone stared at Tenten.

"This is the part where you say 'I DO!'" Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice announced for the entire church to hear.

Tenten stared up at Kankuro, her eyes nearly watering. Whether it was because she was about to leave him or about to embrace him no one was sure of.

"I do." She whispered, only loud enough for Kankuro and Tsunade. Ino heard Tenten mumble something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She knew it was 'I do' by the look on Kankuro's face.

"This is the part where you say 'I DO!'" Naruto repeated once more, not having heard Tenten speak her vow.

"She said I do already idiot." Sasuke whacked Naruto upside the head, as he had paid close attention to the movement of Tenten's lips.

"Oh. Congratulations!" Naruto spoke loud enough for everyone in Suna to hear.

Tenten blushed and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I know pronounce you Gaara and Ino, and Kankuro and Tenten, husband and wife." She grinned at the two couples. "Now hurry up and kiss the bride before Naruto opens his mouth again."

Kankuro grinned, pulling Tenten into a great embrace. He pulled back to plant a long kiss on her lips.

Gaara leaned in, pressing his own lips against Ino, keeping it simple and PG rated for the audience they were before. Unlike Kankuro, he had courtesy.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, giddy with joy that he had been mentioned in the ceremony at the end, even if it was an insult. Sasuke smirked.

And they lived happily ever after…not quite…

--

Chibi: Sorry this first part isn't so long, but I decided to make part one the wedding, and part two the 'fifteen years later'. I hope you liked this, and again, I am insanely sorry to have to cut it short.


	11. Epiologue Part Two: What now?

AN EPIOLOGUE FOR EVERYONE, PART TWO

--FIFTEEN YEARS LATER--

"Mom! Taco's eating my report! Taco's eating my report!" An exasperated young 11 year old Yamanka-Sabaku exclaimed. Her name is Shizuko Sabaku. Her name means 'quiet child' which is most certainly not the case…when she's at home. At school, she's as quiet as the wall. Her hair is a bright red, and its cropped short, sticking up in the back Sasuke style, a tribute to her favorite 'uncle'. Her eyes are electric blue. She inhabited neither sand jutsu from her father nor mind jutsu from her mother, but was already an aspiring medic kunoichi.

Taco, the runt of the Inuzuka litter, was a gift to Ino and Gaara to celebrate their fourteenth anniversary. Only a year later and they want to kill the poor thing.

"Mom!" A deep male voice called out. He was the first born, at 13 years. Kazuo Sabaku was the arrogant and sadistic boy. His hair was a messy wild blonde and his eyes were soft sea foam green. He was outspoken like his mother and dangerous like his father, though he didn't have sand to protect him. He did, however; obtain the Yamanaka mind jutsu.

"What?! What?!" Ino turned the corner in the almost mansion. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was in a slightly more modest uniform. She was, after all, the Kazekage's wife and mother to two _teenagers_.

Her daughter had inhabited her skimpy style while her son had a thing for wearing fishnet. Shizuko wore black leggings that reached ¾ down her thigh, and a blue skirt similar to that of the one her mother wore when she was her age. She also wore black sandals, and a blue top similar to the one her mother wore at 11 years.

Kazuo on the other hand, wore a fishnet top, his forehead protector around his neck. He wore black pants and black sandals. His eyes are heavily lined in black.

"Taco! He's eating my report! There's no way I'm getting an A if it's all chewed up!" Shizuko exclaimed dramatically.

"There's no way you'd have gotten an A period!" Kazuo smirked.

"Shut up!" Shizuko screamed. "Mom! Mom, did you hear that!? He made fun of me!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Ino regretted her loud nature as she picked up the small dog. The door slammed.

"I'm home!" Called a high soprano voice.

"You don't live here Mikoto." Kazuo rolled his eyes.

"I don't care!" Mikoto replied, entering. Her hair was long and wavy; it reached down to her waist. She wore an off the shoulders grey shirt, with a visible pink camisole underneath. Her tiny skirt was pink, and the short shorts worn underneath were grey. Temari had helped her specialize with a fan, since her own daughter obtained the shadow jutsu.

"Where's Zinan?" Shizuko asked, waiting for her closest cousin.

"Here I am!" The second born Sabaku raced in. His messy brown hair was even more messy than usual. "Hey cousin!" he waved at Shizuko. His skin was tan, his hair brown, and he wore an entirely black outfit like his father. A small puppet was attached to his back, though he didn't sport the face paint or hat.

--MEANWHILE IN KONOHA--

"Yasu get ready." Temari stared at her only child. It was an odd coincidence that she, Ino, Tenten, and pretty much every other girl she knew had gotten pregnant at the same time.

"In a minute." Her gorgeous daughter replied. Yasu was by far the prettiest girl in Konoha. Her skin was a light tan, and her hair a light brown, tied into a side pony. Her eyes were a piercing green, a trait she must've obtained from the Sabaku in her. She worked with shadow jutsu, though envious of her cousin Mikoto for getting training with her mother.

Down the street was the Haruno family. Sakura had eventually married Sai, and they stayed within her own clan. They had two sets of twins. The first set was born around the same time as Kazuo, Mikoto, and Yasu. The second set was born around Shizuko and Zinan.

The oldest Haruno twins were Toshiro and Kushina. Toshiro's hair was short and black, and covered one eye although his piercing green eyes stood out. He was very anti-social, and wore black pants and a grey shirt that _did_ cover his mid-drift. Kushina on the other hand was a little socialite. Her hair was a brilliant pink like Sakura's though it was slightly thinner than her mothers. She kept it just past shoulder length, cut into many layers. The shortest layer was tied into a pony tail, while the rest hung free, her long bangs framing her face. Kushina's eyes were a dark onyx like her fathers.

The youngest were Kai and Kiora. Kai's hair was a natural black with natural pink streaks, and his eyes were onyx black. Kiora's roots were black, but they faded to pink as it grew out. Her eyes were green. They were both around 11 years old.

Then there was the Inuzuka home, which was home to Kiba and his wife Matsuri of the Sand. There was his firstborn, also a 13 year old named Rin. She had long brown hair, onyx eyes, and the signature red triangles accenting her cheeks. She wore a red kimono style top that stopped below her chest, and a black skirt with red leggings underneath. Her little puppy Shouta sat on her head.

Next was the Uchiha-Uzumaki home. How Naruto and Sasuke produced offspring, no one wants to know, but they somehow wound up with twin boys…who look exactly like them at their age, Kobe and Ryo.

Kobe was most definitely Sasuke's son, because he had the jet black hair and pale skin, not to mention the cool attitude. But he didn't have onyx eyes. His eyes were bright blue, and it scared Sasuke that his only son that would obtain the Sharingan would be…Ryo. Ryo resembled all of Naruto. However, his eyes were a deep onyx. Not only did Ryo take in Naruto's attributes, but Ryo was also close to Naruto seeing as they shared similar personality traits.

That is not to say that the Uzumaki-Uchiha boys didn't resemble their other father. Ryo was outspoken and friendly like Naruto, but was also brilliant like Sasuke. Kobe on the other hand was arrogant and skillful like Sasuke, but humorous like Naruto, though twisted in a sadistic way. Some found it absolutely stupid that the boys were like miniature versions of their fathers, while others loved it.

--

Ino tidied herself up before presenting herself to her husband.

"Has Shizuko left for the Academy?" Gaara asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes." Ino nodded.

"Has Kazuo left for the Chuunin exams?" Gaara asked, setting down a pen, a wry look on his face forming.

"Yes." Ino nodded, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Excellent." Gaara rose from his chair, meeting his wife halfway around his desk, and pulling her into a mind blowing kiss.

--

Chibi: Okay, so you see, halfway through writing this, I was like 'I should write a sequel.' So bada bing bada bam. Here it is. The second half of the epiologue for Shintenshin no Jutsu, and the prologue for…drumroll please….Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Be sure to check it out, as it will probably be published not to long after this.

My muse is high for this one, so I have no idea when I'll get 'chapter one' out. Stay tuned, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Le Cliché yet. I told you I was story bi-polar! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this! XOXO


End file.
